Mum singed me up for a reality show
by Chrisellea
Summary: TDWT with my OC Nightshade first chap up please review to vote who she has a love interest in since i have no clue! WANING: my OC speaks french but every thing else is in english


"season three of total drama folks!" Chris Mclean shouted "the world is gonna be mine, sea to shining sea. Sadly I'm forced to share my world with a traveling teen freak show." just then our bus stopped behind Chris as he announced "they're be competing around the globe for another million dollars! So lets meet our players Courtney, Duncan, heather, Gwen, leshawna!"

"Hey! Are there reserved seats i.e. can I have I not behind heather pony-hair pony tail!" Gwen ranted as she bumped into heather. "excuse me my extensions are human hair!"

"you learn something new every day." Duncan butted in happily causing Gwen a giggle and Courtney a glare.  
"Lindsey, Owen, dj and Harold!...Guys?" Chris said realizing nobody was coming out.

"sweet strawberry preserves NOOOOOO!"  
"he's afraid of flying remember." dj said referring to Owen "aerophobia, from the Latin as apposed to aeronauseaphobia; the fear of air sickness." enlightened Harold "keep up the interesting facts and I'm going to aeronuaseus all over you." said someone in an annoyed tone.

"and returning favorites Noah, Cody and-"  
"yo yo yo, this years winner is in the house! Um bus? I mean runway! Where's the plane eh?"  
"I know right lets fly!" yelled a crazy girl as she jumped on another boys back.  
"yep izzys back also returning Tyler and the co-host of total drama aftermath Bridget!" Chris frowned as they all fell in a heap at the bottom of the bus step.

"Chris you forgot to introduce me!" came a muffled voice "and Ezekiel" answered an unamused host "and now to mix things up and keep it all fresh we're adding three new competitors, he's an honorroll student with a diplomat for a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants of most species alejandro!"

"perhaps I can assist?"  
"woowe!"  
"I have a boyfriend!"  
"and amigos please allow me."  
"wow eh!"  
"I like girls!"came shouts as alejandro help them of the ground.

"and she's a sugar addicted superfan with sixteen total drama blogs sierra!"Chris continued.  
"OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE AND-" she stopped to catch her breath "ANYBODY GOT A PAPER BAG I CAN BREATH INTO? EEEEEEEEEEEE OH MY GOSH COOOOOOODY! IVE DREAMT OF THIS MOMENT! Only you weren't wearing a shirt!"

"Wo calmer la fille bizarre de ventilateur, de toute fa on salut ! Je Chris s r d'espoir peut parler fran ais ou votre tout condamn de conversation me..." "Uh and ths is Nightshade! I uh think she said hi?"  
I guess not but what was that a... Chuckle can someone understand me? Or did they just find Chris funny?  
At that moment my thoughts were cut off as a run down old plane came up to us.

"what the?!"  
"Votre blaguer me !" I shouted "excuse me but I would like to express some concern about the safety of our plane!" said Courtney "relax its perfectly safe!  
Of course it is "Now boarding!" he continued

"NO I CAN'T RIDE IN THAT!" yelled Owen "CALL THE UNITED NATIONS, CALL A CAB, CALL MY MOM NO IM NOT DOING THIS THIS IS UNETHICAL!" suddenly a very loud CRASH erupted curtesy of Chris and his frying pan.  
"anybody else got a problem with it?"  
"NO!"  
"LOVE IT!"  
"DIBS ON THE WINDOW SEAT!"

"now boarding on our voyage to one million big ones! Were saving you a firstc class seat with all the action!" said Chris pointing at thne camera.  
"on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" he said singing the last two words.

"YAY !" I yelled "seriously? How can you say that?" asked a male voice behind me "Je suis r veur." I answered the mysteries person this is going to be a long seven months...  
"oh well don't get your hopes to high, Chris likes to torture us a lot."  
no this is going to be a pleasant seven months.  
I just know it!

Hey so I was wondering who should she will fall for I was hoping you guys could tell me and YES I will be continuing this one unlike my other stories but first I need to know who she gets in a relationship with Please vote in the reviews but if I settle for someone then I'm going against the votes but for now I have no clue...

And yes i know this is short! Next one will be longer and please point out any mistakes thank you.  



End file.
